


Сон

by Anhelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhelle/pseuds/Anhelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на второй лвл летней ФБ-2013 в составе команды Teen Wolf 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на второй лвл летней ФБ-2013 в составе команды Teen Wolf 2013.

Над ним – светлеющее небо. Еще видны звезды, но они тают так быстро, словно кто-то поставил рассвет на перемотку. Под ним – влажная после вчерашнего дождя земля. Рыхлая, чуть липкая от опавшей и испревшей листвы.  
Дерек поднимается с земли, недовольно морщась: одежда отсырела и льнет к телу. Он встряхивается, стараясь избавиться от неприятных ощущений, но это не особо помогает. Решив на время забыть о дискомфорте, Дерек оглядывается. Он старается вспомнить, как он здесь очутился, и где, собственно, это самое «здесь». Но все, что он может понять, – лес вокруг незнакомый. Светлый и чистый. И ни единого следа присутствия человека.  
На поляне, где он проснулся, стоит разбитая молнией лиственница. Ее кора покрыта глубокими царапинами. Какой-то небольшой хищник из семейства кошачьих – скорее всего, рысь, – использовал дерево для своих нужд. Ствол лиственницы расколот на две неравные части. Та, что поменьше – мертва, хоть и соединена с живыми корнями. Она лежит, опираясь на деревья вокруг, сгибая и выкручивая их стволы, и все никак не может упасть. Вторая половина слабо зеленеет. Кое-где из ствола вырастают новые живые веточки. Дереку почему-то очень хочется, чтобы это чертово дерево выжило и когда-нибудь снова расцвело, покрылось густой листвой...  
– Дерек!  
Дерек тут же забывает о лиственнице, так его заинтересовавшей. Он отчетливо слышит голос своей матери. Она зовет его снова и снова. В ее голосе нет боли или страха, в нем нет страданий. Это ее обычный голос. Так она звала домочадцев на обед.  
– Дерек! Хватит бродить вокруг! Завтрак!  
И Дерек идет на ее голос. Пальцы вытягиваются, безобидные пластинки человеческих ногтей сменяются когтями. Дерек старается сдержаться, – что бы это ни было, прежде чем начать рвать глотки, он должен выяснить, опасно ли оно.  
Лес резко редеет. Его как будто тоже поставили на перемотку.  
Дерек выходит на поле, заросшее неопрятной травой. На том краю поля – дом. Совсем как тот, что сгорел. На крыльце стоит женщина – Дерек пока что не может разглядеть ее лица, – и зовет его голосом матери. Дерек делает первый шаг в сторону дома и слышит рассерженное шипение. Из-под ног утекает маленький ужик. Дереку кажется, что змееныш пару раз «обернулся», чтобы зло на него посмотреть.  
Опять включается перемотка. Дерек уже у самого крыльца.  
На крыльце стоит мама в нелепом желтом платье. Она никогда не носила такого, считала, что это ужасно непрактично. «Конечно же, это сон», – убеждается Дерек и следом за улыбающейся матерью заходит в дом.  
– Ты так вырос, мой мальчик, – она ласково проводит рукой по его волосам. Дерек замечает, что теперь он смотрит на нее сверху вниз, а не наоборот, как было раньше. Он действительно вырос.  
В столовой все как всегда. Точнее, все как тогда. Стол ломится от обилия вкусной и нездоровой пищи. Дети галдят, взрослые до хрипоты спорят на тему того, чья очередь «выгуливать» малышню. Кто-то читает газету, кто-то незаметно ворует с огромной тарелки поджаренный бекон.  
– Привет, сынок, – улыбается отец.  
В сочетании со старым шрамом, неровной полосой протянувшимся от левого глаза к подбородку, его улыбка выглядит жутковато. Но Дереку все равно приятно от того, что его старик рад. Галдят маленькие кузины и племянники. Они обступили Дерека плотной толпой, прыгают, просятся на ручки и поиграть. Еще бы, они же так давно не виделись.  
– Привет, – как ни в чем не бывало, говорит Лора.  
На ней смешная футболка со смурфами и потрепанные джинсы. Когда она наклоняется, чтобы подхватить на руки особенно расшалившегося малыша, – Эван, ему было четыре года, – Дерек видит, что ее раны еще не зажили до конца. Поперек туловища змеится некрасивый рваный шрам сизого цвета.  
– Ничего, скоро совсем следов не останется, – улыбается Лора.  
– Тут недавно Питер заходил, – как бы между прочим говорит мама и усаживает Дерека за стол. Перед ним тут же появляется тарелка, до отказа забитая снедью. – Совсем недолго погостил. Даже недели здесь не провел.  
– Но мы не расстроены. Видимо, у него там были какие-то дела, – отец украдкой стягивает с тарелки Дерека пару кусочков мяса.  
– Я все видел, – чуть хрипло замечает Дерек.  
– О! Оно разговаривает! – Лора заливисто смеется и вскоре к ней присоединяются все остальные.  
– Я очень скучал по вам, – говорит Дерек и отодвигает тарелку. «Лишь бы это был просто сон».  
– Мы тоже скучали, милый, – мама улыбается очень ласково. – Ты тоже торопишься обратно?  
Дерек только кивает.  
– Может, все-таки позавтракаешь с нами?  
– Нет, мам, я должен идти.  
Дерек поднимается из-за стола. Он целует на прощание маму и Лору, обнимает отца, пожимает руки старших кузенов, треплет по волосам малышню. Когда он доходит до границы леса, он слышит совершенно отчетливо:  
– Мы будем ждать тебя, сынок.  
– Я знаю, – шепчет Дерек.

Дерек просыпается.  
Он просыпается от пощечины. Основательной, хлесткой, сильной.  
– Хватит лупить его по роже! Он и так без сознания, – говорит Стайлз.  
– Приходит в себя.  
Дерек с трудом разлепляет веки. Ему плохо. Чертовски плохо.  
– Я уж думал, придется потратиться на твои похороны, – усмехается Питер и помогает Дереку подняться.  
– На ней было желтое платье, представляешь? – хрипит Дерек. Говорить ужасно трудно – горло как будто обработали наждачкой изнутри.  
– Она там каждый день была в новом платье, – тихонько замечает Питер и добавляет уже громче. – Пойдем, племяш. Нужно заштопать дырки в твоем пузе.


End file.
